Alpha Male Tendencies
by seeleybaby
Summary: Booth and Brennan. Brennan accuses him of having Alpha Male Tendencies, and he sets out to prove her right.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAHHHH", Brennan said as she slammed the phone back into its cradle

"AAAHHHH", Brennan said as she slammed the phone back into its cradle.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Oh, I'm just mad, is all. The family guard at the prison is such an alpha male! He likes to shove people around and exhibits an authority he doesn't have."

"Whoa, wait a minute here, Bones. There's a difference between a strong man and a man who abuses authority! In fact, those are opposites."

"Booth, look, men are inferior to women in so many ways that they are forced to overcompensate and this causes them to bully women."

"Not all men, Bones, and actually, I'm kind of hurt that you would say that."

"Ha ha, Booth, good one" Bones said laughing.

"Why is that funny?"

"Well, you obviously consider yourself an alpha male, but I don't think I do."

"Is that so, Bones?" Booth replied with no trace of humor in his voice. 'Well, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

CHAPTER TWO:

Here's a link to the article that inspired this story. Can I do that? If not, someone let me know, and I'll delete it.

/howtobecomeanalphamale.html

"Let's boogie, Bones; we have to get to Sweets' office in time for our session."

Brennan got up from her office chair, but slowly, and AFTER she finished typing an email to a colleague. She hated when Booth barged into her office and told her what to do.

"Bones, if we are late, I'm blaming you." Booth said as he rushed her through the door.

"Booth, I am a professional, and you are not the boss of me, so butt out."

Booth hustled her to his SUV.

"Wait, Booth, I think I should drive"

"Not happening, Bones."

"Why not, Booth? We aren't in any danger, and you always drive."

"That's right, Bones. The man drives."

Booth grabbed her by the arm and shoved her in the passenger seat. Not strong enough to hurt her, but still strong enough to send the message. He would never really use his strength against her, but she knew he had a lot of strength underneath those gray suits.

As soon as she was in the car, he also fastened her seatbelt for her.

"I can do it myself, Booth, thank you very much."

"I know you can Bones, but well, sometimes an alpha male just can't help himself."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

Brennan came through her office door quickly followed by Booth.

"What's the matter, Bones?"

"Don't call me Bones"

"Are you serious? You haven't said that to me in three years, and I've been calling you that this whole time. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Booth, I've got a lot of work to do, and none of it involves you, so, leave."

"Well, Temperance", Booth replied sarcastically, "since you asked so nicely…I'm sooo sorry I'm "bothering you". I'll leave."

"Ha, ha, I was right." Brennan replied, laughing. "You are the weaker of the two of us."

"What?" Booth asked.

"A stronger man wouldn't have let me boss him around. If you are such an "alpha male" as you claim, you would have told me off or stayed whether I wanted you to or not."

Booth walked slowly to her. She didn't move a muscle, although her eyes were brightened by the idea of making him angry.

"You still think that strength is the same as intimidating, Bones?"

Booth was slowly getting closer to her, and soon he was standing so close, she had to tilt her head up to keep eye contact with him, and you can bet, she wasn't going to be the first to look away.

What Brennan hadn't realized was that she had already been standing right by her desk, so when Booth took a step closer, she was forced to move back a little. She was surprised to find that she had nowhere else to go. She was effectively pinned between her desk, and Booth's hard and surprisingly warm body.

Booth placed both hands on her desk, not touching her, but still surrounding her with his presence.

"Now, Bones, I want you to know that a lot of men don't really know what they want in life, but as an alpha male…well, Bones, I know EXACTLY what I'm looking for, and I never have any trouble going after it."

"Booth….you're making me…"

"What, Bones…are you experiencing a "feeling"? You…the "rational one"?"

"Booth…you're making me feel uncomfortable."

Booth immediately backed up, and turned to walk out the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned and saw Brennan in the exact spot he'd left her.

"Here's another lesson, Temperance. A real alpha male knows when to stop, and he has respect for his woman."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

As Booth stormed out of the lab, Angela spotted him and immediately went to Brennan's office.

"Okay, what happened?'

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Well…Booth just stormed out of here, without you, and since there is no case, I'm going to assume that something happened"

"Ange, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Sure, but only if it's something I don't already know."

"I don't know what that means."

"Well, remember when I told you that I knew more about you and Booth, and that one day, we'd talk when you caught up to me? It's possible that what you are going to tell me, I already know, and it's equally possible that I've already talked about with Jack, or Cam, or even Zach, and you know, I can keep a secret, but I'm just saying I probably already know…so…."

"Enough, Ange…you're confusing me! Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'm not telling you anything since you "_already know_" or whatever."

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. Please, tell me what you want to say, and I promise to listen like a good friend, and to not tell anyone what you say."

"Well…you see…I kind of…well, Booth….um…yeah…and Caroline…and Christmas magic…mistletoe…yeah, Booth, and well, I guess _I_…he kind of just stood there….and then, well, gum…so…um…yeah."

"Bren, that makes no sense, and I'm pretty sure I want to know EVERYTHING. Let me get this straight…you…and Booth with mistletoe"

"Yes, BUT, it was just mistletoe"

"What was, sweetie?"

"I kissed Booth. There…I said it…I kissed Booth." Brennan said softly.

"What does Caroline have to do with any of this?" Angela asked, fighting to keep a smile off her face, but failing.

"Well, she said she'd help me…stop laughing… get my family the trailer for Christmas, if I would kiss Booth, on the lips…for five steamboats."

"Five steamboats…what does that even mean?'

"Five seconds I guess, but it lasted almost 8 seconds."

"You kissed Booth…you, Temperance Brennan, kissed Seeley Booth, under mistletoe."

"Yes, Ange, that's what I'm saying."

"So…back to my original question…why did Booth storm out of here? Is he mad at you for kissing him…and wait…did he kiss you back?"

"Well, I think I took him by surprise, and I don't know, he didn't pull away, but he didn't like lay me out on my desk or anything like today."

"Um whaaaatttttttt!! What happened today?"

"Oh…Booth has this idea that he's an alpha male, and I don't think he is, and he keeps trying to prove me wrong."

"So…he laid you out on your desk?"

"Not quite, he just got really close to me, and kind of invaded my space, and Ange, he was warm, and serious, and just…I wanted to punch him in the face, and kiss him again, and feel if his shoulders are as strong as they look, but, I couldn't. I started talking, and he taunted me some about not having feelings, but I told him I was feeling uncomfortable."

"What happened then?"

"Booth backed off immediately, left me standing at my desk, and told me that an alpha male knows when to stop and has respect for his woman."

"Booth called you "his woman"? Brennan, wow, I'm speechless, I mean, wow…what I don't understand is why Booth was so upset."

"Well, maybe he's annoyed with me, maybe he didn't like it that I kissed him."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'll see what I can find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

Booth made it out of the lab, down the steps of the Jeffersonian, and to his SUV before the urge to pull out his gun and shoot something took over and he did something else he'd regret. What he really needed was a meeting with Gordon Gordon Wyatt. Unfortunately, Wyatt refused to meet with him, saying he had solved Booth's problem, and that he didn't need to see him anymore…that is unless, Booth admitted that he was having some serious issues he needed dealt with.

"Ha….that is NOT happening." Booth said to himself.

"Oh, so now I'm talking to myself? Man, I've really go to get this under control. Okay, so I need to talk to someone…not a shrink, or anything like that…just a friend, yeah that's it…I need a friend."

Booth realized with a shock that he didn't really have any friends he could talk to about this. He'd lost touch with his army buddies, and besides, who wants to hear about someone else's love life? Cullen was out…he'd made it pretty clear he wasn't a fan of Bones. The last time he'd tried talking to Hodgins, Jack had laughed in his face, besides, he didn't want to embarrass Bones by talking about this with anyone she worked with, that wasn't fair to her. So then that also eliminated Angela, God help him if _she_ ever found out, Zack…yeah, not the "advicey" type anyway, and Cam, because, yeah, even though they had become friends, it still didn't seem right to ask an ex girlfriend what he should do about another woman, especially if said ex girlfriend was also this woman's boss. That theory eliminated Rebecca also.

"Well, I guess there's always Sweets" Booth said, but as soon as he said it, he knew that would never work. Sweets had been assigned to make sure that their partnership wasn't getting too intimate, so Booth couldn't just waltz in or call him up to ask if he'd mind letting him pour his heart out over his partner.

"Pour my heart out? Jeez, Seeley, not only are you talking to yourself, but your "inside the head" voice is a wimp and a little girl." Booth said, realizing he was in this deeper than he thought.

He needed to talk to someone, and he realized there was just only one person for the job.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six.

The next morning Booth arrived at his office, but was surprised to see his door already open. He pulled out his gun, and kicked the door in the rest of the way.

"Show yourself!" he exclaimed.

"Booth, what?" Bones jumped up and, on instinct, grabbed the first thing she could for a weapon. Unfortunately, it was a stapler.

"Bones, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, Booth, I wanted to talk to you. About…a case…I want to talk to you about a case."

"Shoot, Bones."

"Um, well, why don't you tell me how your day is going first?" Brennan stalled.

"Bones, I just got here, and you nearly scared me to death. I almost shot you, so I'd say this is the best day of my life." Booth replied sarcastically. "and put my stapler down."

Brennan felt more confused. She had shown up at the FBI office almost without realizing it. It had been a few days since she had seen Booth, and since he had shocked her by pressing her up against her desk. She sat on his desk, waiting for him to say something else.

Booth was confused. He'd been avoiding her for a couple of days, trying to decide what his next course of action would be. He never thought she'd show up here, and it threw him off. Actually, she managed to throw him off at least once every time he saw her.

In an instant he knew what he wanted to do.

Without saying a word, he walked up to Brennan. He could see in her eyes that she was thinking of what it had been like in her office. Booth grabbed both of her hands with his and placed them on his desk.

"Boothoooof"

Booth silenced her with a kiss and absorbed her shock. He brought one hand up to gently twirl a finger around the hair falling down her shoulder. Miraculously, her hands stayed where they were as he gently parted her lips with his and pressed his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to say something, but he was already backing away.

Satisfied, Booth left his office without saying a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Booth and Brennan sat in silence in Booth's SUV. Every once in awhile Brennan would look at Booth only to find him looking back at her. She quickly looked away as he did the same. This went on for about five minutes before Booth reached a stop light. He turned to Brennan.

"Bones, I have something to say to you." Without saying another word, he drove through the light.

"Well, what is it Booth?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you now, not when we're in the car. I just want to let you know that I am going to talk to you later."

"Booth, you know I hate suspense."

"Yes I do know that Bones."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I want you to be able to hear what I have to say and walk away when I'm done."

"You want me to walk away from you, Booth?"

"No, Bones, but I want you to be able to if you need to."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Sure," Booth replied, "but it will cost you."

"What's the price?"

"I was thinking another round of mac and cheese, and you can't say anything about this to Sweets in our next session."

"Okay, Booth, I'll agree to all of your demands."

"Oooh Bones, I like the sound of that."

"Not so fast…What's the hint, Booth?"

Booth pulled into the parking space, undid his seatbelt, leaned over and kissed Brennan on the cheek.

Before she could respond, he got out of the car, and walked into the psychiatrists office.


	8. Chapter 8

It took Brennan about five seconds to get over the shock, undo her seatbelt, open the door and chase after Booth

It took Brennan about five seconds to get over the shock, undo her seatbelt, open the door and chase after Booth. He was expecting her to do this, and he had already started running to get into Sweet's office. She was fast, but she was no match for him. Laughing, he ran into the office, and quickly sat in a chair, nonchalantly picking up a magazine to thumb through.

Brennan ran in the office, spotted him, and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you, Bones? No? Well, then if you don't mind, I'll continue reading my magazine."

"It's upside down, Booth."

"What, oh…well, then I'll turn it around. Either way, please leave me in peace."

"Booth, if you think I'm just going to let you get away.."

"Sorry, Bones, but you agreed to my demands…we're not talking about this to Sweets. You promised" Booth replied laughing.

"Well, Sweets isn't here is he?"

"Actually, I am." Sweets cleared his throat. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I can see you now."

"Yes!" Booth jumped up, more than ready to enter the psychiatrist's office.

"Wow, Agent Booth, I have to admit I'm glad to see you taking this session so seriously. I'm so glad you've come around to the idea of these interventions."

Booth slung his arm around Dr. Sweets, looked back at Brennan and flashed his most charming smile.  
"Dr. Sweets, I have plenty of time to talk today, so whatever you want to talk about is fine with me."

"Thanks, Agent Booth, but you don't need to bring your own reading material."

"What?"

Booth looked down and realized he was still holding the magazine he'd grabbed in order to avoid Bones.

Both Brennan and Dr. Sweets started laughing.

"Really Booth, Cosmo? I had no idea you were interested in that kind of thing!" Brennan joked and grabbed the magazine from his hand.

"Let's see here…69 ways to use your mouth to please your man! Booth…wicked!" Brennan laughed.

Booth blushed, "Well, if a man wrote that, I'm guessing number one would be to shut your mouth. I know that would please me right about now."

"Aw…Booth, you're implying that you're my man!"

"Well!", Sweets interrupted, "I think this is an excellent start to our session…but maybe you'd like to actually come into the office?"


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan and Booth followed Dr

Brennan and Booth followed Dr. Sweets into his office and sat down, neither saying a word.

Sweets was confused, "Well, is there anything going on I need to know about?"

"Nope, Sweets, everything is all good."

"Okay then, I'll start. In today's session, I want to go back in time if you will and talk about your partnership before I knew you. It's important for me to really understand the past in order to see if there are any particular patterns."

Brennan and Booth both nodded.

"I am going to ask you some questions, and they may be tough to answer, but I want each of you to try your best and respect the "truth zone."

"Sweets, for the last time, drop the whole 'truth zone' thing."

"Okay, okay, but it is important for us all to be as honest as possible. Having said that, I am going to award each of you one free pass. If there is a question you do not want to answer, you may use your pass, but you only get one. Agent Booth, you'll be first."

"All right, what's my first question?"

"Agent Booth, what is the nicest thing Dr. Brennan has ever done for you or to you?"

Both Brennan and Booth were surprised, and they relaxed a bit. This would be easy.

"Well, she's rescued me from a killer, which was pretty nice" Booth joked, "but I would have to say the nicest thing she ever did for me was cook me dinner." By this time, Booth had turned and was facing Brennan.

"I knew she had worked very hard to make it nice, and knowing that she was thinking of me was very special to me. I don't have people in my life who take care of me, so it was a really nice gesture. Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth."

"Okay, Agent Booth" Sweets interrupted, "what is the meanest thing Dr. Brennan has ever done to you."

"What?"

"I need you to tell me of a time where Dr. Brennan hurt you emotionally, and I need to know how you handled it. You can use your pass if you'd like, but I think it would be good for you to answer."

Booth sat silently for a few minutes, weighing his next move.

"Before you continue, Agent Booth, you should know I also plan to ask Dr. Brennan the same questions."

"That seems fair, Booth" Brennan replied.

"Okay, here goes. A couple of years ago, only a few months after Bones and I were officially partners, we all were quarantined in the Jeffersonian with a potential for Valley Fever." Booth took a deep breath and continued, "We were all eating dinner together in the lab, and discussing the birth of Christ, and Bones made a comment about my having a child out of wedlock."

"And this hurt your feelings, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, I mean, I did have Parker, and I wasn't married to Rebecca, but I had asked her to marry me and she said no. It wasn't my fault. I mean it was, but not in the way she thought."

"Is this true, Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, I thought he was just another man who had abandoned his family, and based on my personal experience, that was one of the worst things someone could do. I also remember that as a time I had hurt someone's feelings and felt bad about it. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt by what I had said, and I was surprised to realize that it made me feel sorry for what I'd done."

"Dr. Brennan, did you ever apologize for this?"

"Well, I remember telling him I was sorry he couldn't be with his son, and I think he understood what I meant. Booth, I am sorry."

"Don't sweat it, Bones"

"I'm not sweating, Booth"

"No…it means, don't worry about it. Don't worry about it, Bones." Booth smiled and Brennan looked into his eyes. She was glad to see he'd forgiven her.

" Okay, Dr. Brennan, it's your turn. What is the nicest thing Booth has ever done for you?'

Brennan sat quietly for a minute.

"Come on, Bones, can't you think of anything?" Booth joked nervously.

"Don't worry Booth; I'm just trying to think of which one is the nicest. Booth has also saved my life more than once, that's pretty nice, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like the small gifts he's given me, the pig and Brainy Smurf, but I'd have to say the nicest thing Booth ever did for me was the Christmas tree he bought for my family."

Brennan turned in her chair to face him, cleared her throat and continued,

"It was so special, Booth. No one has ever done anything like that for me. I know that you had Parker, and for you to take time out of that to do something for me, and for people you don't even know or like…Booth…I…thank you again."

"Anytime, Bones" Booth replied while looking into her eyes.

"I hate to do this, but Dr Brennan, what is the meanest thing Agent Booth has ever done to you?"

Brennan tensed, then sighed.

After a minute she replied, "A couple of months ago, Booth hooked up with Cam, his ex-girlfriend and my boss."

"What, Bones I did not!"

"Booth, Cam told me! We were working one the case of Katelyn Rairdon and she told me that you had been out with her, so obviously you were with her."

"No, Bones. She…well, not to tell any of her secrets, but she had to go to her father's birthday party, and asked me to go with her. She was embarrassed to go alone. I'm her FRIEND, so I agreed to."

"Oh…"

"Bones, is that why you asked if I was going to betray you that night?"

"I thought you'd crossed your line, Booth."

"What line, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets interjected.

"PASS!" Booth exclaimed.

"Agent Booth, you can't pass this one, I asked Dr. Brennan."

"Well, it's my line, so it's my pass, Sweets."

"Booth, I'm sorry…I just thought…well, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Bones, I'm not…I would never…Bones, I'm sorry also, I guess."

"Booth you didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who jumped to a conclusion."

Booth smiled slightly and looked over at her when he realized what she said. Brennan was still looking down at her lap and avoided Booth's eyes.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, even if that felt painful, it was therapeutic and very informative to me. I think that was important. We only have one more area I want to address today. I need each of you to describe to me the last person you dated seriously."

"Dr. Sweets, how could this possibly be beneficial to our working partnership?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I'll be honest with you; the F.B.I. is asking me for a more detailed analysis of how your partnership developed to this level, and it's important for me to get to know you better and to learn more about your relationships with other people outside of work. Agent Booth, will you go first again, please?"

"Yes, well, Sweets, you already heard a little about my last relationship…with Cam…Dr. Saroyan. What else do you want to know?"

"How did you 'connect with her', and what drew you to her in the first place?"

"Well" Booth pulled at his all of a sudden too tight collar, "Camille and I knew each other when she lived in D.C. about five years ago, before I met Bones, but after I'd already broken up with Rebecca. It was casual, and we both knew it, and we were both fine with that. After Parker was born, Rebecca said she was willing to try giving our relationship another shot, and so, Cam and I broke up. Again, it wasn't too messy, after all, it hadn't been that serious in the first place. By the time Rebecca and I realized it wasn't going to happen, Cam had moved to New York City, and we had both moved on."

"That was your last relationship, Agent Booth? Four years ago?"

"No, when Cam moved back and was hired by the Jeffersonian, we…reconnected." Booth continued, " but it ended after our final encounter with Howard Epps."

"So, Agent Booth, what drew you to her in the first place?"

Dr. Sweets was surprised to see Dr. Brennan turn to Booth as if very interested in what would attract him.

"Cam is very pretty, and smart, and good at her job, and funny." Booth said.

Sweets noticed the faint smile on Dr. Brennan's face.

"But most importantly, she's kind, and she's generous with herself. That was really attractive to me."

Immediately, Brennan's face fell, but she recovered quickly when Dr. Sweets asked for information on her last relationship.

"Well, Dr. Sweets, my last serious relationship was with Sully."

"Sully?" Dr. Sweet's asked.

"Yes, Agent Tim Sullivan. He was assigned to work with me when Booth was meeting with Dr. Wyatt. We were together for a couple of months until he left to sail to the Caribbean."

"What drew you to him, Dr. Brennan?"

"Sully…he was handsome, kind, confident, he knew his job well, he supported me, and he understood my commitment to my job."

Booth looked at Brennan and smiled.

"Is that all, Dr. Brennan?"

"Sully was also very, very smart. He was so accomplished, and that impressed me greatly."

Booth's smile faltered. This went unnoticed by Brennan, but not Dr. Sweets.

"So what you are telling me is that your last relationship, Agent Booth, was with a smart, beautiful woman working at the Jeffersonian, and you, Dr. Brennan, your last relationship was with a handsome, confident F.B.I agent?"

Stunned, Brennan and Booth sat in silence, staring at the floor.

"Very well, it looks as if we're out of time for today. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I'm writing down an assignment I'd like you to complete for our next session. Please do not consult one another on this until we see each other again. Thank you for your honesty. I'll see you next time."

Without speaking, Booth and Brennan got up from their chairs, walked out of the office and climbed into the SUV, both a bit shell shocked by what had just occurred.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

The atmosphere in the SUV was …tender. Each was lost in his or her thoughts, and if Brennan could think of the right thing to say, she would have. She knew better than to try however; she often ended up saying the wrong, and sometimes unkind thing; today had proven that.

Meanwhile, Booth was trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened in Sweets' office. On the way there, he'd had a whole speech planned for Bones to hear, but now he wasn't sure if she'd want to hear it. She hadn't said anything yet, and he didn't want to be the first. He actually enjoyed the silence a bit, and it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just special and soft.

Before long, they had reached the Jeffersonian.

"Bones", Booth cleared his throat and started over. "Um…would you like me to give you a ride home, or drop you off at your car?"

"What?..oh, um…..wait, what did you say, Booth?"

"Would you like me to take you to your house, or do you want me to take you to your car?" Booth had to admit he thought it was kind of cute when Bones was flustered. She blushed a little.

"Um…my car is fine. Booth…..um…well, would you still… I mean, do you still?"

Booth parked the SUV next to her car, shut off the engine and turned to her.

"Booth, doyoustillhavesomethingtosaytome?doyoustillwanttocomeover?"Brennan breathed out in a rush.

Booth was silent for a minute. Did he really want to say what he had in mind? Yes, he told himself; it needed to be said.

"Yeah, Bones, I'd like that. But I don't want to cause any trouble for you, so I can just pick up some take out or something."

"No, Booth. I'll make mac and cheese for you. I still want to hold up my end of the bargain."

"Alright, Bones, I'm going to run home and change, and I'll see you at your place in a bit."

"Okay…Booth…"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Uh….thanks for the ride."

With that, Brennan hopped out of the SUV, entered the safety of the privacy of her own car, started it, and left the parking garage, still absorbed in her thoughts.

An hour or so later, she was just finishing setting the table. Brennan had since had time to compose herself and give herself a rational lecture on what had transpired in Sweets' office. Obviously, he'd been fishing to try to get them to admit to some sort of romantic attachment, and thankfully, they hadn't fallen for it. She laughed when she remembered Booth holding the copy of Cosmo. 'Admit it Bren, you thought about what it would be like to use your mouth on him!'

Brennan gasped and nearly dropped the hot platter she was carrying. She hated when she heard Angela's voice in her head.

Before she could compose herself, the doorbell rang.

As she opened it, she was surprised to feel a quick flutter in her stomach. 'It's just Booth' she rationalized to herself. She was surprised again when she saw Booth's eyes were closed.

"Booth, what's the matter?"

"What…oh, I guess I didn't realize I'd closed my eyes, Bones."

"What?? That's not rational, Booth."

Booth just laughed and walked past her through the doorway. The truth was that he'd been feeling nervous, and he thought one look into her eyes would give him away, so he'd closed them to delay the inevitable. Who knew her resorting to rationalities would do the trick?

"Smells great, Bones."  
"Thanks Booth, I think everything's ready. Do you want to eat first, or talk to me first?"

"Up to you, Bones."

"Well, I did promise that I'd cook you dinner in exchange for the hint, so in theory, I owe you the dinner as payment for the hint, and therefore, I should wait until after the food is consumed before expecting to hear what you have to say. Although, the hint you gave wasn't much of a hint, unless you plan to kiss me again, and you were just giving me warning, and in that case, I guess I should tell you that " "Bones!", Booth interrupted.

"Let's…let's just eat, then I'll tell you what's up, okay? We can talk about something else while we eat."

"Well, how will I know what the something else is, if I don't know what the original "is" is?"

"Bones" Booth sighed, "just, I'll start, okay?"

"Okay"

"So….this really looks great. Did you use the same recipe as last time?"

"Yes, and…well…I remembered that I had a frozen pie crust in the freezer, so I made an apple pie for dessert. I hope that's okay."

"Okay? Bones, I think I've died and gone to heaven. Although I'm pretty sure in Heaven they won't have human skulls around or be playing "Cat Power." Booth teased.

"Haha..very funny..eat before it gets cold."

"Yes, ma'am."

Booth and Brennan once again fell into a comfortable silence. When dinner and dessert were over, Brennan asked Booth if he wanted to move to the living room to be more comfortable. He agreed.

They both sat on her couch. Brennan waited for Booth to say what was on his mind.

"Look, Bones. Well, I'm not really sure how to say this. You know that whole "alpha male" stuff we've been going around about the past week or so?"

"Yes"

"Well, I want you to know that I'm sorry. I felt like my pride was on the line, and I was trying to prove something to myself, and well, you sort of got caught in the middle."

"I got caught in the middle between you and your pride?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't make much sense, but yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Booth, you kissed me."

"Yeah, but you kissed me first, I was just trying to even the score. Once on the cheek, and once…" Booth cleared his throat, "once under the mistletoe."

"But Booth, there wasn't mistletoe in your office when you kissed me."  
"Yeah, I know, and like I said, I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"So what you're saying is that the only reason you kissed me is to even the score?"

"Yeah, Bones, that about sums it up."

"Booth, do you remember this morning when you said you wanted to talk to me, but you wanted to go somewhere I could leave if I needed to?"

Booth realized his mistake. "Yeah, Bones."

"Well, it's kind of hard for me to walk away from my own apartment, isn't it?"

Booth got up from the couch and started for the door. "Yeah, Bones. I'm sorry…I'll go now…um…thanks again for dinner. I really, really like you…I mean the food…I really really liked it, your cooking, I like your cooking."

Booth opened her door to leave.

"Booth, wait."

He turned around to find Brennan close to him.

"So what you're saying is that if I kissed you again, you'd have to kiss me back to even the score?"

"What?? Look, Bones, we're even…I don't thinkoooff!" Booth was silenced by Brennan's lips on his. She wove her fingers through his hair. Somehow he managed to keep his hands to his side.

"Well, Booth?' Brennan said breathlessly, "are you going to even the score?"

Booth leaned in, smirking, so his forehead was resting against hers. His lips were a millimeter from hers, close enough he could practically feel the heat.

She searched his face. His expression changed from satisfied to tormented.

"What?" she whispered, "what is it?"

He leaned back enough to see her whole face. "You're so beautiful." He swallowed,

"And my best friend. I think I'd better go."

He stepped back to the hall.

Brennan stood frozen.

"You should go in; it's kind of cold out here." Booth told her somehow both concerned and cautious.

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine, just fine…you?" he replied.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Um…see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe Bones. Hey, take care, and don't work too hard.", and with that, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

So, how I'm doing with angst?

Not good, considering I couldn't sleep until I righted the situation between two FICTIONAL people in MY OWN STORY! Yeah, I need therapy. Is Sweets free next Tuesday? Haha

Anyways, here's the next part. I'm thinking this story will be over soon. I mean I can't drag this tension out much longer; who could? Oh, the writers? For three whole years and counting? Okay, yeah, I'm trippy…onto the story. This chappie's a shorty.

In a daze, Brennan closed her door, went into the kitchen, cleaned everything, considered a sleeping pill, but decided on a hot bath instead. As she was exiting the bathroom in her robe, she picked up her jeans to put them in the hamper. Emptying the pockets, she found her "homework assignment" for the next session with Dr. Sweets.

She looked at the paper, confused for a minute, before sitting at her home office desk. She began to write.

Dear Dr. Sweets,

Um…Hello, it's me, Dr. Brennan, but I guess you know that because you told me to write this, and I'm guessing I'm the person who handed this to you. Anyways…..

On the other side of town, Booth wasn't having any luck concentrating on the basketball game on TV, although he did feel lucky that he'd managed to get home. He found himself in his driveway without really remembering any of the drive home. With a groan of frustration, he got off the couch, picked up the two beer bottles (where had they come from?) and put them in the kitchen sink, walked to his bedroom and began taking off his clothes to get ready for bed. He managed to pull his keys and cell out of his pants pocket before falling onto the bed. He was surprised to feel a piece of paper wedged between his phone and wallet. His homework assignment from Sweets. Knowing he wouldn't get to sleep unless he finished this, he got up, grabbed, a pen, some paper and a book to write on. Booth went back to the couch, pulled a couple of pillows onto his waist, and began writing.

Hey Sweets,

Whattup? It's Special Agent Booth, here, but I guess you probably know that since you gave me this lame assignment. And hey, remember I told you to tell me if there was going to be an essay? Not cool, Sweets, not cool. Anyways……


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Chapter Twelve:

Dr. Sweets sat in his office, preparing for his next session with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. He was pleased with the progress they had made. He was surprised when they had mailed their letters to him instead of bringing them to the appointment. It worked out though because it gave him a chance to read them before they came in. Examining the letters each had written him, he was debating whether or not to have each one read it out loud to the other. He decided to leave it up to them.

Booth entered the office, and sat down in his usual seat.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh, she said she'd meet me here. I guess she's running a bit late."

"Well, Agent Booth, you're 15 minutes early, so she's probably going to be here soon."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was early; I guess I was just looking forward to this session."

"Wow, Agent Booth, I'm honored."

"No offense, Sweets, but it's not you I'm looking forward to seeing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't actually seen Bones since the last day we had a session. We've both been busy, and when I asked her to lunch yesterday, she already had plans with Angela, so anyways, since I'm here…I was wondering if I could ask you about something personal."

"Sure, Agent Booth, whatever you want to talk about is fine."

"Dr. Sweets, I know I'm early, but I was wondering if…oh, Booth…you're here already." Brennan rushed in and froze.

"Hey, Bones…good to see you."

"Hey, Booth…yeah, hi."

"Come on in, Dr. Brennan, we can get started. If you have something you'd like to talk to me about individually, feel free to schedule an appointment on your way out.

Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I want to thank you for the effort you put into your assignment; I think you'll be pleased to hear what was in them. If you are willing, I think you should read these letters out loud to one another."

"Ooh, Sweets, I don't know if that is a good idea. I don't want to make Bones feel uncomfortable."

"Dr. Brennan, what's your opinion?"

"I'm afraid I don't have enough data to know what my reaction would be, so I'm unable to form a hypothesis on what my opinion would be."

"Right…okay, Agent Booth, I am going to give you the letter Dr. Brennan wrote to me, and Dr. Brennan, I am going to give you the letter Agent Booth wrote to me. I'm sorry if you feel I've deceived you, but I must tell you that this was the original intent in this assignment. I thought if you were writing to me, you would be more honest in your thoughts. I think it's time you were both honest with one another. Having said that, and having read the letters, I think it's important that we continue our sessions. My recommendation is that you each take the letter, go to your individual homes and read them privately. Here you go, Dr. Brennan, and here's yours Agent Booth."

Brennan and Booth took the letters silently.

Brennan got up to leave, and Booth quickly followed out to the parking lot.

"Look, Bones…wait up…BONES!"

Brennan rolled down her car window.

"What do you want, Booth?"

"Look, I want…I think we should talk."

"I'm sorry, Booth, but I'm getting a little tired of our "talks", and last time didn't end so well, so I think we should just go home and take Sweets' advice. I'll see you later, Booth."

With that, she drove away.

Booth, frustrated, resigned himself to another lonely evening, got in his SUV, and drove home.

As soon as he got there, he opened the letter, eager and nervous at the same time to see what Bones had written about him.

_Dear Dr. Sweets,_

_Um…Hello, it's me, Dr. Brennan, but I guess you know that because you told me to write this, and I'm guessing I'm the person who handed this to you. Anyways…here's the answer to your question, "In exactly 500 words, tell whether or not Agent Booth is smart."_

_Dr. Sweets, I looked up the word "smart" in the dictionary to give this letter some boundaries. Here's what it said…_

_marked by forceful activity or vigourous strength._

_brisk, spirited_

_mentally alert, sharp in scheming, clever_

_stylish in appearance_

_I was surprised by some of these, and by what answers I had to give. I'm guessing you are not asking me whether or not you think I am impressed with Booth's "stylish appearance", so I won't spend too much time on that. I will say that I think he looks good in his gray suit, and I also like when he is dressed more casually. I think he has a natural confindence that makes him look good in his clothes. I also know he works out to maintain a healthy physical structure._

Booth grinned…"healthy, physical structure"…not bad, Bones.

_I digress, Booth is brisk and spirited; even though it annoys me sometimes, he does make me laugh, and I look forward to the times he hangs out with me. I've never had a friend who stops by just to be with me, and it's nice. I like it._

_Dr. Sweets, Booth is so smart in the field. I've seen him drag confessions out of people who hardly speak English, and his mental capacities are amazing to watch in the interrogation room. _

_He reads people so well…I guess it's called "street smarts", and…if I admit it to myself…I'm jealous. I know I gave him a hard time about it when we were first assigned as partners, but if I'm honest, I know that I would be dead, literally dead, if it weren't for him and his "something stinks aptitude". _

_You are right, we do complement each other. Booth is also so amazing at reading me. He almost always knows the right thing to say. Dr. Sweets, that's why I'm so confused by what just happened between us. Booth was just here, and he told me that he'd only been kissing me to 'even the score'…because I'd kissed him, twice, he wanted to kiss me back as an "alpha male". I tried to kiss him again, and he wanted to kiss me back, I know it. He called me beautiful, and his best friend, but then he left. He left me, like everyone I know does, just when it gets too personal. That's why I'm so distant, and I thought Booth understood that._

_Dr. Sweets, you asked me whether or not I think Booth is smart, and I know sometimes he might be intimidated by the people I work with in the lab. I wish I had the courage to tell him to his face that I think he IS smart, smarter than most of the Ph Ds I went to school with. Maybe that's too much information for you, but you should know that if the FBI ever dissolved my professional partnership with Booth, I'd cease my connection with the FBI and work solely for the Jeffersonian. He's my partner, and that's final._

_If this is more than 500 words, it's because I didn't stop to reread the letter before I sent it._

_All the best, _

_Brennan_

As he finished the letter, Booth got up, grabbed his keys and drove


	13. Chapter 13

When she arrived home, Brennan placed the envelope on her counter

When she arrived home, Brennan placed the envelope on her counter. She was planning to read it later, and sat down with an important edition of the Jeffersonian's newsletter. After about an hour of starting at the same two pages, she realized her mind was not in it, however, and she had moved from her couch and was actually leaning against her kitchen counter, as if the letter was some sort of magnet.

"That's not rational. The right thing to do is to just read the letter, and then proceed scientifically."

She recognized Booth's handwriting on the envelope. 'Maybe I'll just read part of it, and then finish it another time…yeah, that's what I'll do."

Brennan carefully opened the envelope. She was surprised to feel her hands shaking a bit, and realized that she was holding something Booth had been holding not that long ago.

She opened it up and began to read.

_Hey Sweets,_

_Whattup? It's Special Agent Booth, here, but I guess you probably know that since you gave me this lame assignment. And hey, remember I told you to tell me if there was going to be an essay? Not cool, Sweets, not cool. Anyways…… here's the answer to your question, "In exactly 500 words, is Dr. Brennan kind?"_

Brennan was shocked, but curious to see what Booth had said…

_I looked up the definition of the word kind in the dictionary, just so I could know exactly what it meant. Here's what it said, _

"_1. having the will to do good and to bring happiness to others; _

_2. showing or growing out of gentleness or goodness of heart."_

_Well, that's easy, Sweets. It's easy for me to tell you that Bones is kind. She may not have the greatest people skills, but she is so dedicated to the truth and helping people that sometimes she forgets to sugarcoat the facts. _

_I've seen her comfort victims of heinous tragedies, and she also comforted me when I told her some of the things I've done and seen as a Ranger. I like the definition that being kind is 'having the will to do good', because I think that is Bones to a "T". She is strong willed, but she is determined to do good. She isn't sickeningly sweet and she never has any false compassion. She is honest, true and that brings happiness to me. _

_And she's growing. Our partnership is symbiotic. Is it bragging to say that I think I've helped her grow? She has always had a goodness of heart, and she's beginning to show that more and more. Just the other day, she managed to comfort a girl whose mother was dead and whose father was being taken to jail. Sweets, do you have any idea how hard that was for her? I was so proud of her that day._

_The thing about Bones is that every time she reaches out to someone, she's taking a risk. I know, because I've seen her face when someone walks out on her…her dad, her brother, and I'm ashamed to admit it, but I did the same thing the other night. She'd tried to kiss me again and get me to kiss her back. She'd taken a risk, and I froze. Sweets, she's so beautiful in her strength and vulnerability…and she's my best friend. I had to get out of there or I would have done something we both regret, like tell her I can't stop thinking about her. I saw the confusion on her face, and I could hear it in her voice when I managed to catch her on the phone this week. _

_I'm equally confused, Sweets, and I know we've gone too far, and that it's my fault. I thought I had the whole "alpha male" challenge under control, but I went and potentially ruined the best partnership I've ever had…but I swear, when she gets in my space, I can't control myself sometimes, and I think she kind of likes it, which scares me even more._

_Most people would interpret her professionalism as cold and unfeeling, but the way she barely eats or sleeps when she's trying to get to the truth is her way of showing kindness._

Brennan was surprised to find that the voice in her head reading the letter sounded just like Booth, almost as if he were in the kitchen with her.

"I can tell you how it ends if you'd like"

Brennan gasped. "Booth, how did you get in here?"

"I used my key. I knocked, twice, but you didn't answer. I could hear you in here, and…I wanted, no, I needed to see you…to make sure you're okay…that we're okay. Bones…I…"

Brennan walked up and placed her hand on Booth's arm.

"Do you really think I'm kind?" she asked tentatively.

Booth wrapped her in his arms.

"Yes, Bones. I think you are kind, and nice, and giving"

He kissed both of her eyelids, and the tip of her nose.

"Hmmm…maybe I should finish the letter later?" Brennan sighed.

"I can tell you how it ends, Bones. Wait…do you really think I'm smart?" he returned.

"Booth…" Brennan pulled one of his arms from around her waist and laid a kiss on the inside of his wrist. "I think you're smart…but if you leave me here again, I'll think you're the dumbest alpha male I've ever known."

"Not happening, Bones…never happening. In fact, I think that's my cue to show you how 'male' I can be. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Well, it feels like you are, Booth, and you know I never back down from a challenge."


	14. Chapter 14

Booth stood there silently, weighing her words, and his options

Booth stood there silently, weighing her words, and his options.

Option 1: Make love to her on the kitchen counter

Option 2: Move somewhere a little more romantic, like the couch

Option 3: Try to make it to an actual bed

As his Bones was pressing against his bones, Booth decided any of the options would be fine with him. He leaned down so his lips were a millimeter from hers.

"We've been here a couple of times before, Booth."

"What, your kitchen?"

"No, this 'kiss, me, now dammit,' spot.

"Yeah, maybe I kind of like it."

Brennan moved her hands from his chest down to his hips before moving behind to put a squeeze on his very maximus gluteus.

"What's the matter, Booth, nervous? Are you afraid I'm too alpha for you?"

"No chance, Bones. You know a real alpha male like me knows that no matter how beautiful, strong or independent you are, you're still a woman, and I'm a man, baby….and that's how you like it"

"I've never had an aggressive lover, Booth. I'm always in charge."

"Well, then I guess I'm your first, Bones." Booth grinned.

"You cocky, son of a …."

Booth grabbed Brennan by the waist, and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Booth, how dare you!"

"I'm just glad you're wearing a skirt today, Bones. That way I can do this."

With one arm keeping her tight to his body, he was able to use his other hand to lightly run up the inside of her legs.

"Option 3 is it" Booth chuckled to himself, noticing her hands had gone back to feel up his behind. "and I'm okay with that."

"What? Booth, put me down. I'm a doctor, for crying out loud. SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

By this time Booth had reached her bedroom; he walked over to the bed, tossed her onto it, and before she could bounce back up, he was laying on top of her, pressing her body with his, and holding her hands with his big, calloused, gun toting hands. She shivered, then struggled a bit, not out of fear, but only to gain dominance.

"I respect you, Bones. I respect everything about you. I respect this skirt you're wearing." He pulled it off, and tossed it to the floor. "I respect these buttons on the shirt you're wearing." It joined her skirt. "and I….wow…I have so much respect for this… you have no idea how many times I've thought about respecting you like this."

By this time, Brennan had stopped struggling and was amused by his choice of words.

"Yes, I can feel how much you respect me."

Booth was shocked, and his eyes flew to hers. He chuckled a bit, "Sorry Bones, wow…just wow."

"You know, Booth, I respect you too."

"Is that so?" he flirted back, so glad to be able to have this conversation with her.

"Yes, but…you'll have to let me be on top, and I need to know I can trust you."

Booth flipped them over.

"Booth, I trust you. I trust your shoes, and your…wildly ridiculous superman socks. I have trust in this t-shirt…oh my."

Brennan had seen glimpses of Booth's upper half before, but seeing him laid out against her bed took her breath away."

"What about my pants, Bones?" Booth teased. "Do you trust them too?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Well, I know I trust this cocky belt buckle"

Booth groaned as she undid the clasp. She went straight for the button on his pants and then the zipper. She sat on his lap, straddling his legs. They both groaned at the intimate contact. She grabbed the buckle on his belt and pulled with a force that shot his hips up, causing them to press even more closely to hers.

"Still respecting me, Booth?"

"You have no idea, Bones…how's that trusting coming?"

"Sooner than I want, Booth."

Booth flipped her back onto her pillow.

"I've had all I can take, Bones." He kicked his pants and boxers off in one movement, and she was busy getting rid of the last of her undergarments.

Without a word, he wrapped her legs around his waist, and connected them in every way.

"I love your respect, Booth."

"And I love your trust, Bones."

He stopped moving and looked into her eyes. Her scheming eyes?

"What the--"

All of a sudden, Booth found himself flat on his back. They were still joined, which was all that mattered to him. He was about to complain when she started moving, and he realized he really didn't have anything to complain about. Within moments of pleasure, they were both panting in completion with Brennan collapsed on top of Booth. He realized she was shaking.

"What is it…what's the matter Bones?"

She looked up and he realized she was laughing.

"Well, Booth, I'm on top…in the ALPHA position."

"Bones, Bones, Bones…we both know I was the one wearing the pants."

"Before they came off, you mean."

"Yeah, Bones" Booth sighed, "before that."

"It's okay, Booth, next time I'll think about you being in control."

"What…that's it, Bones, it's on!"


	15. Chapter 15

Dr

Dr. Sweets sat in his office, optimistic. It had been a week since he'd last seen Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, and he was excited to see if his plan had worked. He had been pretty sure he'd correctly identified the root issue at hand. Both Brennan and Booth had been honest during their sessions, and he had identified with two looks what was needed. Booth felt insecure about his brain activity, especially compared to this Agent Sully, and Dr. Brennan obviously was beginning to feel as if she paled in comparison to Booth's kinder companion, Dr. Saroyan. Hopefully the letters had done the trick. Sweets knew he'd at least been convinced by the letters, but he hoped they were as well.

Booth and Brennan entered the office, together, he noted, and sat in their usual seats.

"What's up, Sweets!"

"Uh, hello, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. It's good to see you. I must say, you both look…comfortable. Can I assume you both did as I requested and read the letters?"

"Yes, Dr. Sweets, we did as you requested."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan. Now, can you tell me the results of this?"

"Well, Sweets, I went over to Bones' house, and well, I was able to tell her how much I respect her."  
"Respect her?" This was not quite the reaction Sweets had been hoping for. Maybe Dr. Brennan would be more forthcoming.

"How about you, Dr. Brennan?"

"Well, I was able to show Booth how much I trust him?"

"Trust…wait, that's all?"

"Yup, Sweets. That was all."

They were so blind, Sweets thought to himself.

"So, Agent Booth, could you possibly tell me HOW you were able to show your respect to Dr. Brennan."

"Sure, Sweets. At first, I'll admit it…it was pretty hard. I mean, I'd been wanting to show her for a long time, and well, it just worked out. I was able to show her my respect with my hands, and …"  
"Wait a minute, Agent Booth. So what you're saying is that you learned to show respect for Dr. Brennan by using your hands as tools. That you realized what she needed and was able to provide her with help."

"Yeah, I guess that's about right" Booth smirked.

"What about you, Dr. Brennan", Sweets asked. "How were you able to express your trust for Agent Booth?"

"Well Dr. Sweets, I'll also admit that I'd been thinking about this for awhile. I was able to use my mouth and tongue to trust Booth."

"Wait, so what you're saying is that you've learned to trust Booth enough to be able to say whatever is on your mind"

"Sure, Dr. Sweets, you could say it that way."

"Hmmm…" Sweets was shocked. He couldn't believe this! He had given them the perfect opportunity to express love to one another, and maybe even release some of this sexual tension, but it seems as if they were still too stubborn to take things to the next level.

"Hmmm…I guess I'm a little surprised by this response, but if you both are satisfied with the way things turned out…"

"Oh, I'm satisfied, Sweets."

"Not me."

"What? Bones…wow, really, cause I thought….."

"Booth, being satisfied implies that I am completely finished with what's been offered. I…I find that I'm looking forward to you continuing to find ways to respect me and for me to be able to continue to trust you."

"Ah, yes, Bones, I think I can work with that. Sweets, there is one thing I want you to know. Your letters did help us settle one thing."

"Yes, Agent Booth?" Sweets knew this was the jackpot…he was so good!

"Well, Bones and I are just glad to be partners, EQUAL partners. No one is always on top, no one has to always do what the other one wants."

"Yes, Booth,well said. We're equal partners" Brennan added.

"That's it?" Sweets seemed a bit stunned, but recovered nicely.

"Well, then, I guess this is the end of our session for today. Please stop by the receptionist and set up a time for your next appointment."

As they walked out the door, Sweets shook his head. 'They were so clueless', he thought.

Booth escorted Brennan out the door. By the time they reached the SUV, they were both laughing, "He was so clueless, Bones."

"Yeah, Booth, totally."


End file.
